The new life of DragonBall Z, With Tati and Goku,
by fanatsywonder
Summary: Tati:A sweet beautiful girl comes to live in Goku's home , however for goku and tati there is no surprise because they have met a long time ago , find out how goku and tati , met and join the new romantic life of Dragon Ball Z a life of adventure&romance.
1. Prolouge

_**The new life of Dragon Ball Z, With Tati and Goku:**_

_**Prologue-Please**__** read this:**_

**All the bold parts are the parts of the narrator, I will be writing ****it anyway so…. Whatever;**

**Anyway , here I am introducing Tati, And well…Well I don't want to say anything more cos then ill ruin the story and surprises init so yeh… Read along…. This Story jus kinds popped in my head , when I was watching Dragon Ball Z one day , I've got a big imagination , Anyways please don't judge my Grammar cos I'm only 13 and I'm so rubbish at grammar, So judge my story but not Grammar, Anyway enjoy the new story and Um…Yeh jus enjoy it…. LOL:**

"And, this is your room, Oh Tati I'm so happy you're here, and you're going to live with us!"

Tati, Glares At Goku, Who Glares back at Tati, They Both blush and quickly Glance away, Looking into Different Directions: Goku to the left, Tati to the right, Then after a suspicious silence, Tati finally speaks up, "Chi-Chi I appreciate what you are doing, However I think it's a bit too much, I mean, Me living with you don't you think It's…Um…It's….A bit exaggerated?"

"No way! C'mon Tati no reason for you to feel shy im sure in a few weeks time you'll settle perfectly,"

_She's talking as if, Tati just started school,_ Thought Goku, and while Goku thought that, Tati was thinking the same thing, at the same time as Goku!

"Now I'm going to cook some lunch, I'll leave you too, to know each other"

**Narrator: ****The thing is, they didn't need time to know each other because, they already knew each other from a long time ago, you'll learn the story as time goes on, Meanwhile jus watch the new adventure…**

But before Tati could stop Chi-Chi, She already left,

Goku and Tati felt shy being alone together in the room , and blushed followed by a really long silence about 20 min , They did not have the courage to speak to each other , finally Goku with all his courage broke the silence by:

"So…We see again, long time no see…Eh?"

Tati felt surprised to see Goku, talking with a lot of courage, And not just a lot of courage , He was talking as if they haven't seen each other for 3 weeks or something , and as if they were pals, from high school , but infact they were pals from high school, But…Oh whatever you get the point…right? Anyway let's continue:

Tati blushed again, and turned her back at Goku, not for rudeness because Tati was not like that she was Very Kind and gentle, she turned her back at Goku because she did not want him to see that she blushed, Finally she used a lot of courage as well , and said:

"Yeh…It's a long time," She wanted to say , that she missed him but her heart was beating so fast and hard she actually felt it punching her , Preventing her to say what she wanted , so she just left it at that point,

There was nothing to do, they were to shy to talk to each other, to shy to greet each other with lots of hugs and:" Oh Goku I missed you" And "Oh Tati, I missed you" Etcetera. Etcetera, And because of that Goku excused himself with:

"I got training to do, Bye see you at supper" He left the room,

Tati feel relieved the punching in her chest stopped; she picked up her luggage from the floor, and started un-packing in her new home,

**Narrator:**** Sorry for not doing this before, Let me tell you how, Tati came to Goku's home and introduce you to Tati, First by the introductions:**

**Tati, Is a sweet gentle and kind , beautiful girl anyone has ever seen the most beautiful girl on earth Lots of people say, She attracts boys easily , but she's not the type who likes showing off , Especially in front of boys.**

**Tati ****has short brown her, up to her shoulders,**

**Cute brown eyes,**

**Soft face,**

**Soft lips,**

**Etc.**

**Tati moved in, a day after Goku and Chi-Chi got married, it was like this:**

**As you know , On the day of the tournament , Goku and Chi-Chi were fighting against each other and well Goku remembers his promise about Chi-Chi , About marrying her and you know the story,**

**Well in the adventures of Goku, when he was little and cute, Tati met Goku and she joined him in his adventure, Until…Well I cant tell you what happened in high school and why Goku and Tati Blushed and got shy when they met , as the future goes on I will tell you… Im telling you it'll be interesting, and so will this Adventure of Dragon Ball Z, well lets continue, When Goku remembered about Chi-Chi and his promise, Tati came up to them and said congratulations, I forgot to mention that Tati joined the tournament too, she got a little hurt and you'll know why when I tell you about the story of high school, Tati was a good friend of Chi-Chi , and so asked where Tati was going to stay because she didn't have a home and she lived with Master Muten Roshi , Tati told them she was going to live with Muten but Chi-Chi didn't like that idea so she asked Tati to live with them , Tati couldent accept , Chi-Chi wasn't convinced and so Lord and behold , here is Tati ,…**

Here I have introduced, Tati, why she is living with Goku, Im going to try and make this story kind of short and long, Basically in the middle, not too long, not to short and in the middle of the story I'll tell you about the high school story, anyway please don't touch my grammar and spelling, Just judge my story I'm only 13 remember anyways thanks and please review!!

Xxx Chelsea


	2. The surprising and courageous talk,

**Ladies and Gents now introducing the first chapter:**

**The new life of Dragon Ball Z with Tati and Goku,**

**Chapter 1-The surprising&courageous talk,**

**Hey guys , sorry for not updating in long , but you see I was busy with ma 5 cats , 6 fishes , and 1 tiny eel , yeh a lot of pets right? Anyways let's get back to the point:**

**C'mon ppl!! Review please please read my story so far I've only got one review by the way, when you read this story get other people to read it and review and those people will encourage other people to read and so on and so on.**

**I beg you guys if you do this , you'll be doing me a big favour , ill be your bestest friend and ill encourage other people to read your stories and they will to and so on and so on , anyways enough typing about reviews and stories here we go:**

**---**

"Oh Tati, thanks for helping me out with the cooking, you done the whole cooking!"

"No problem Chi-Chi I love helping out and cooking, Besides I've got to owe you big time , Im living here with you!, anyways cooking for you is not enough to replace this big favour your doing"

While Chi-Chi and Tati were busy chattering away, as best friends normally do, Goku was thinking:

_Tati made this? No wonder why it's different from Chi Chi's cooking, Wow where did she learn, she's even better then chi-chi,_

After 5 min the talking between Chi Chi and Tati stopped, everyone finishing their supper quietly, Goku making a mess as usual, a total baby right? Anyways after an hour:

"Um thanks for the supper Tati it was really delicious, Im going to go outside and train, see you,"

Tati smiled at Goku shyly, and nodded without having the courage to talk, Goku understanding what she meant left the room and went outside,

"I'll help you clean up Chi Chi"

"Thanks Tati you're an great friend , just like a sister to me" and with that she gave Tati a hug , Tati who heard this for the first time , hugged Chi - Chi back with tears in her eyes,

---

Piccolo was waiting for Goku, to train, However when Goku came out he knew instantly that their was something wrong, from the look of his face,

"Yo, Goku what's up you look like you've just woken up from a bad dream,"

"It's a bad dream alright, A real one"

"Well what's up?"

"You know that Beautiful, sweet girl that I was telling you about"

"Tati?"

"Yeh Tati alright"

"Yes and what about her, did she arrive?"

"Yes she arrived"

"Well then what happened?"

"Well, you see me and Tati, well this is not the first time we meet, we met long ago, and now were to shy to talk to each other, cos of what happened long long ago"

"What happened a long time ago?"

"Um, I prefer not to talk about it, anyways I wonder why I even brought It up everything's fine, come lets train"

**Narrator:** **Piccolo wasn't convinced that everything was fine, but he didn't want to upset Goku then he already was so he just left it there,**

**A week passed, with Tati and Goku, not talking to each other until one day:**

---

"Hey Tati want to go to Satan City and do some shopping"

"S-u-ure Chi-Chi, Shopping is my favorite hobby jus like cooking"

"That's great! I can even show you round the city if you like"

"Yes that'll be great!"

"Ok let's go"

Chi-Chi opens the door and remarks something to Goku

"Hey sweetheart, Can you look after the cooking and cleaning, while me and Tati go do some shopping"

"W-a-aht! Love, you know I'm such an idiot at these things"

"Oh please, sweetie can't you do it for me and Tati"

At the mention of that, Tati looks away from Goku and chi-chi and looks at the tree

Goku, at the mention of that blushed and looked away turning his back at Chi-Chi

"Ok Honey I'll do it"

"Thanks babe"

She runs up to Goku give's him a big hug and a kiss,

"Well see you," and closes the door leading Tati the way to the city,

---

Goku didn't know what to do, he's a total freak at these things, so not knowing what to do he phoned krillin , who had a girlfriend and was planning to be married ,

Ring…Ring…Ring,

Krillin, at the sound of the phone, ran up to it and answered,

"Hello"

"Yo krillin, I need some major help , Tati and Chi-Chi went out to do some shopping in Satan City , and I'm Left with the housework, Help me You surely have some experience,!"

"Yoooo Goku!...Ma friend…Ma man ….Ma whatever, Anyways what did you say, sorry my girlfriend was shouting about a rat, so I couldent hear you,"

Goku repeats what he said,

"Yea man, sure no problem I'm coming right away,"

"Thank god you're a life saver man"

"Actually you're the life saver; you saved this entire universe a hundred times man"

"Um yea whatever jus get here quick! Before Tati and Chi-Chi come back!"

"Geez calm down man, I'm coming where the patience go?!"

"Jus get here!!!"

"Wow ok, Im coming"

He hung up the phone, and was on his way to Goku's home,

---

Meanwhile Tati and Chi-Chi Finish their shopping and sit down for a rest,

"You know Chi-Chi, This was great! I mean I loved everything you showed me,"

"Yes I knew you'd love it, you know I haven't been here for ages!"

"Really? Then who does the shopping if you don't ever come"

"Its usually Goku, Im always busy with cooking and cleaning, It's so great to be here"

"I can see why you're so happy"

They both chuckle and make their way home,

----

Krillin finished helping Goku, the house was clean and the cooking was done,

"Thanks Krillin, I owe you Big time"

"Are you kidding, you've done more then what I ever did!"

"Really what did I do?"

"Goku your a jerk, don't you have a brain?" He nocks in Goku's head,

"Hey man stop, anyways what did I do that is so great?"

"You idiot, why am I alive?"

"Oh yeh" And they both laugh,

"Well I'd better go"

"Yeh, thanks krillin, so glad I got a best friend like you"

"No problem G, see you"

He fly's off home,

An hour after Krillin went, Tati and Chi-Chi arrived, with a great surprise, not expecting the house to be so clean, and the food cooked nicely,

"Wow Goku, I never expected the house so clean, well I'm going to go put the shopping away"

Tati didn't feel secure being alone with him, so she done some fake coughs and went to get some water…She was thirsty though,

Goku had enough of not talking; He took up all his courage, and said:

"You know I've had enough of this, not talking for a week, cant we at least pretend that nothing happened that time, Im sorry ok I forgot all about that promise"

Tati felt surprised, seeing him talk like that, she agreed with him, and because of that she also took up her courage and replied by saying:

"Yes I agree, I'm sorry Goku, lets just forget about what happened and be good friends, maybe even be like sister and brother, you agree?" And she gives him a smile, and a wink,

_Wow that was the most beautiful smile I have ever seen, wow , I never realized it before but she is very beautiful and sweet , more than I have ever imagined the most beautiful girl on the whole galaxy,_

Goku smiles back,

"Yea I agree, I was wondering, would you like to meet my friend piccolo?"

"Yes sure I'd love too, I was also wondering, if I could join training with you, you know I fight as well right?"

"Yes that'd be great!"

They both laugh, and give each other another smile,

"Thanks Goku,"

"Hu? For what?"

She gives a little snicker " For making me confident in talking to you again , You know I felt so lonely without you , even when Chi-Chi was with me , I felt that I couldent feel wanted , if I didn't have the confidence to talk to you,"

Goku smiles,

"Its ok Tati, I wanted to the say this, as soon as I saw you and I wanted to do this as well but I just couldent"

He walks to Tati, gives her a hug, and whispers in her ear: "I missed you"

Tati felt tears, coming from her eyes, _He's body is so warm, It feels lovely to hug him, I love this sensation_ and Goku thought something like the one Tati thought:

_Her body is so warm, it feels so good to hug her, and I love this sensation,_

"I missed you too Goku" Tati whispers back,

Suddenly they both her Chi-Chi screaming: "Tati, can I have a little help please"

Tati and Goku let go of each other, and smile, "Sure Chi-Chi I'm Coming,

"Thank Goku"

"No problem, By the way ill take you tomorrow morning after breakfast to meet my friends okay?"

"Sure."

And she goes to help Chi-chi

---

Sorry for this sort chappie, Ill try to make it longer, as the chapters go on, anyways get more people and review!!

Chelsea


	3. Shocking news about ChiChi!

**Hey people sorry I haven't wrote in ages, but I was kind of busy so yeh? **

**Hope you forgive me, anyways I thought I might give a bit of um… what shall we say, yeh surprising moments about chi-chi and stuff, nd yeh? So…**

**Yeh nwyays people you know what to do about reviewing!**

**---**

The next morning Tati woke up very early, she was excited, excited of meeting new friends, especially Goku's friends, who are very similar to her… They like to fight.

Tati made her bed , put on some freshly cleaned clothes , brushed her hair , and went to have breakfast, to her surprise no-one was there , she was hoping to see chi-chi , not very much Goku , because she knows he is a very heavy sleeper,

She thought she might as well make some breakfast for them as a treat for being nice to her,

---

Chi-Chi gets out of bed , Looking at Goku(With a smile) who is snoring as usual , decides to leave him be,

She changes her clothes, Ties her hair up in a bun , and opens the door when she opens the door she smells a very nice smell , wondering who Is in the kitchen , she walks there and opens the door , she got a very big surprise to see Tati there,

"Tati?"

"Oh morning Chi-Chi, had a good sleep?"

"Yeah I guess, what are you doing here?"

"I don know, the thought of Makin breakfast jus popped in my head, did I do somethin bad?"

"Oh no no, I jus got a little surprised to find you here, I thought you might still be in bed"

"Well I aint that much of a sleeper you see" She chuckles,

Chi-Chi chuckles with her,

"So what did you make?"

"Pancakes with chocolate spread"

Chi-Chi walks to the plate holding the pancakes, and brakes a piece of the pancake,

"Mmm… Wow it's so nice! Ok the one that I took a piece from is mine,"

"Ok dock Chi-Chi sit down and I'll deliver your breakfast"

Chi-Chi takes a seat,

"Here's your breakfast"

"Oh Tati, Why are you doing this?"

"Um...Because you're both doing me a big favour, I live with you!"

"Don't worry about it"

After two hours or so Goku woke up, rubbing his eyes,

"Morning Goku" Tati and Chi-Chi say at the same time,

"Oh morning Tati Morning Chi-Chi"

He almost forgot that he was now talking toTati until she gave him that beautiful smile that she gave him that day,

He smiled back, Getting excited, (As he remembered) that he was going to introduce Tati to his friends,

Tati got up from the table, at the same time Goku sat down; Tati went to fetch Goku's plate and placed it on the table,

"Happy breakfast," She smiles at Goku as she says that,

"Thanks, I'm sure it's very nice," And he smiles back

Tati winks at Goku, and washes the plates,

"Oh no Tati you don't have to do those, you've already done enough by cooking us breakfast,"

While Tati and Chi-Chi are busy chattering about the plates, Goku stares at Tati, with his eyes, Those eyes that represented happiness once again in his life, Tati suddenly has this feeling , that someone is watching her , she looks back and see's the way Goku is looking at her,

_Those __eyes, so beautiful, that smile, so lovely on his face,_

Tati for some reason, blushed furiously, and turned back to face the plates,

_That beautiful face, That beautiful blush_ Goku smiles and turns back to eat his breakfast,

---

"Chi-Chi I'll be back before dinner,"

"What about lunch?"

"No worries, Bulma is going to be there, she'll probably be cooking,"

"Um Ok Babes, bye"

"Bye"

Goku and Tati was supposed to meet, at master roshi's place , obviously Tati already knew Bulma , Yamcha , and krillin , as she did join Goku with his adventures however she was excited to meet piccolo he sounded so strange, Tati already knew (From Goku's descriptions of piccolo) That he liked to fight , Though he sounded weird he looked green? When Tati heard this she thought:_ What kind of planet would he come from, surely he doesn't come from earth and how comes he never smiles? How can a person or alien or… whatever not smile?_

But she then forgot about it as the curiousness was blocking her thoughts from coming in to her head,

---

"Bulma!!" Tears start coming from Tati's eyes, She couldent believe it her best friend Bulma (As well as Chi-Chi) was standing right in front of her, the best friend that she hasn't seen for ages! Tati and Bulma run to each other and give each other a big hug, not believing this moment,

"Oh Tati you don't know how I missed you,"

"Me too Bulma, I thought I was never going to see you again"

They move apart, and look each other each recognising the big difference in each other,

Krillin, Master Roshi and Yamcha all blush by the prettiness of Tati, Krillin walks to Goku and whispers in his ear, Even Piccolo was Blushing…Weird,

"Wow man you are lucky to be living with this beautiful girl"

"Yeah I guess," He laughs out loud glad that they are all jealous of him. Accept from Bulma of course,

Then Tati recognises Krillin and Yamcha and rushes up to them , Giving them a hug , first Krillin , Then Yamcha they both blush , not knowing what to do , Tati not feeling a tiny bit shy , just smiles at them and gives them a wink , They both fall for her , and starts falling to the ground when Goku wakes up Krillin and Bulma wakes up Yamcha by pulling his ear , Tati chuckles at both of them , then Bulma , then Goku , Then master Roshi , Whom Tati did not recognise yet , Master Roshi touches Tati's Bottom squeezing it Tati instead of giving him a hug, gives him a kick which makes him fly above air and land with a splash in the water, They all laugh,

"I think it's time to introduce piccolo," says Goku, not wanting Tati to forget why their here,

"Oh yeh where is he?"

Piccolo appears from the door, a sudden shyness appears from his face, Tati thinking this is cute, goes up to him squeezes his cheek, and gives him a kiss on the cheek,

Goku suddenly gets jealous, Tati seeing this laughs at him and says:

"Next time Goku" Goku knew what she meant by next time , she means that she is not ready yet to give Goku a kiss , after what happened the time , Goku who understood , manages to fix a smile,

They both go in master Roshi home, with muten wet, Tati and piccolo introduce each other starts talking a bit, and then Tati and Bulma go in the kitchen to do a bit of cooking, Tati the most because obviously Bulma does not know how to cook , she knows how to cook some dishes like pasta eggs rice etc, all the easy stuff , but the other stuff , she is an absolute nut,

---

After an 5 hours, Tati and Goku go back home with the magical nimbus, and when they get home they get a big surprise,

Chi-Chi was pregnant!

As soon as Goku and Tati came home, Chi-Chi just rushes up to them shouting:

"Tati, Goku!! Im so happy I just found out im 3 months pregnant"

And with that, Goku and Tati stare at eachother shockingly, not a bad shock, it was a good shock, They were both very happy, Tati was happy for both, Goku dad! And Chi-Chi mother,

But then Tati, felt a sudden thought strike her,

_When this baby is born , will Goku start treating me how he is treating me now , or wont he talk to me because now he is going to have a new life with his wife and new son/daughter_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Sorry people for not reviewing for long , but I was so busy! Soz again and read and review!!**


	4. Gohan

**The new life of Dragon Ball Z ****with Tati and Goku**

**Chapter 3: Gohan:**

**Sorry for not reviewing long but I was reading Ink heart And I'm nearly finished it , I also had to practise a lot with my retainers on, Wow they hurt so much , I still aint used to them , please forgive me again for not reviewing in a long time , hope you still read and review my story:)**

**---**

3 months past, with chi-chi suffering from her pregnancy and Tati and Goku helping her out , However Tati still had those worries about Goku , she always made herself busy preventing her to think about it , she did not want to think about it,

One day Chi-Chi had some terrible pains, Tati was guessing that she was about to have her baby, she guessed right, Chi-Chi had her sweet baby boy, it all happened like this:

Goku was outside training with Piccolo, Yamcha, and Krillin Tati was supposed to be training outside with them of course but she did not want to leave Chi-Chi by herself,

While Tati was cooking some lunch, she heard Chi-Chi screaming Tati ran to her room and saw Chi-Chi lying down on the bed , her hands on her ears and her screaming her heart out Tati guessed she was about to have her baby so she rushed up to her,

"Chi-Chi! Are you alright; are you about to have your baby?"

Chi-Chi did not answer she was just screaming her hear out, Tati did not know what to do, she ran outside to call Goku,

"Goku! Get her quick, Chi-Chi wont stop screaming I think she is giving birth"

Goku could not hear her as he was busy launching a kame hame ha to piccolo,

"GOKU!"

He still did not hear her Tati had no choice so what she done was she launched a small, tiny Kame Hame ha At Goku,

She threw it and it hit Goku's bum Tati could not help laughing at the expression of his face, even though this was no time to laugh,

"Tati! Are you out of your mind! Why did you do that for?"

"Because you weren't listening! I said to you that Chi-Chi is giving birth!"

"What! Why didn't you tell me straight away?!"

"Goku! What do you think I was doing just now? You weren't listening, why do you think I launched that just now? To get your attention!"

"Guys" Krillin was trying to make them calm down, after all this is no time to argue,

"Tati just said That Chi-Chi is giving birth , Well then go and help her you two! This is no time to argue, you argue later when everything is sorted,"

"Yeh c'mon Goku run we got to take her to the hospital"

Goku runs inside to pick up Goku, Tati runs inside with him to help him,

Goku picks up Chi-Chi with Tati help, Tati then runs downstairs and calls the magical Nimbus,

"Nimbus!"

The magical cloud comes down, Tati hops on, and helps Goku to place Chi-Chi on the cloud her face all sweaty, Then Goku hops on,

"Nimbus! Fly to the closest hospital possible, and be quick, Krillin, Yamcha and Piccolo you guys stay here , we'll be back as soon as possible to deliver some news,"

"Right Goku, Good luck with your new son! Dad at last"

And with that Nimbus fly's to the closest hospital in full speed,

----

"Do you think she's alright?"

Goku and Tati were waiting outside Chi-Chi's door Tati was asked if she would like to come in but Tati did not want to leave Goku alone,

"Don't worry Tati, she is just giving birth, not been shot"

"Yeh Goku, but you don't know how painful giving birth is"

Goku takes Tati's hand and holds it,

Tati blushes

"Aren't you supposed to be my sister?"

"Oh yeh" And she turns back to normal,

"Anyway I'm sure that she's fine, any minute now the doctors would call us in,"

At that moment the nurse came out, and said they can come in,

Chi-Chi was on the hospital bed, holding the sweet baby boy,

"Chi-Chi!" Tati rushes up to her,

Goku was just staring at his new son,

_Boy he looks like me,_

"Tati!!!"

"Oh look at him; he looks exactly like his father"

"Yes he does, Goku come hold your first son"

Goku held the baby boy,

"Hello darling, I'm your father"

The baby boy, instantly liked Goku, Goku started tickling him, and throwing him in the air, his new son was squealing with delight,

_Oh my goodness_ Thought Tati_ He is ever so gentle , so sweet , How does he do that , Babies instantly like him, he is so good"_

"Would you like to hold him Tati?" Asked Goku,

"Huh, what….No No I couldent…"

"Yes please Tati do" Said Chi-Chi, "If you don't I will get offended"

Goku hands the baby to Tati, Tati had no other choice, she did not want to offend her best friend,

The baby instantly likes Tati too,

Tati starts playing with the boy, she starts laughing,

_Wow where did she learn, she is ever so sweet, with children_

---

"Chi-Chi I'm going to go to tell Krillin, Yamcha and Piccolo about what happened, they've been waiting for me since this morning, Tati would you like to come?"

"No thank you Goku, I'm going to stay here with Chi-Chi, give her a bit of company,"

"Ok No problem bye darling, I'll be back as soon as possible"

"Bye cupcake" replied Chi-Chi,

"Bye Tati"

"Bye Goku"

---

Krillin, Yamcha and piccolo was training since Goku and Tati left,

Krillin spotted Goku first, on Nimbus,

"Hey guys, I think I can see Goku"

They all stare where Krillin was pointing,

Goku hops of his cloud,

"Hey Goku, Where's Tati?" Asked Yamcha he was hoping to see her, _she's ever so beautiful much more then Bulma,_ was his thought,

"She wanted to stay, with Chi-Chi at the hospital, why you askin?

Yamcha blushes, puts his 2 hands in front of his face, "Ha…N…N…Jus asking…He…heh…hehh"

"Right" said Goku , in a way that he wasn't convinced that there was no reason why he asked , he knew why , and he felt a bit of jealousy,

"How's Chi-Chi" Asked Krillin,

"Oh she's fine, you should see my son! He looks exactly like me! I think he's going to be a strong fighter just like me,"

---

Back at the hospital, Tati and Goku were thinking about what to call this baby,

"How about Yuuto?"Asked Tati,

"Nah don't suit him"

"True"

Now it was Chi-Chi's Turn to suggest a name,

"Do you like this one, Azuma?"

"I don't think that suits him too"

"Yes your right"

"How about Junior Goku, He looks so much like him" That was Tati,

"No I don't like that, I think one Goku is enough,"

"Yes I agree"

----

Goku came back at the hospital later and stayed with Chi-Chi, up to 11pm, Then Tai and Goku had to go home,

They said there good bye's and Tati and Goku hopped on Nimbus,

They flew home,

When they arrived Tati found the saucepan in which she was cooking lunch from before, she thought she had left it on and got very worried that the house had burned down but she found it off _maybe it was Goku's friends,_

Tati thought she might as well continue cooking; accept that now it was going to be their dinner, not lunch,

Tati and Goku was awfully hungry, they had no lunch, not even a snack, since this morning,

---

Goku and Tati was eating their dinner,

"Today was a very interesting day, right?" Tati said,

"Yes I've never seen anything happen like this before,

"Same here"

Tati and Goku kept talking until 2:00AM Tati then started cleaning, the plates and the table , with Goku helping her, They finished by 2:30AM , said goodnights and went up to their rooms to sleep,

And while Tati was sleeping she thought that the name of the baby, should be Gohan,

---

**Hope you liked this part of the story, please review **

**Bye bye**

**Chelsea**


	5. Life

The new life of Dragon Ball Z with Tati and Goku

Chapter 4: Life,

---

**Hello people sorry for not reviewing in a incredibly long time but , I moved house , so I was very busy getting everything sorted out ,**** also I had to wait for almost 3 months before using the computer cos we had to wait that long before we had the internet,**

**I apologise again, and hope u still read my stories,**

---

Gohan – as that was the name that Tati had chosen and everyone agreed on.

Grew up to be a good boy, sometimes naughty as he is always escaping from his studies,

Tati now grew up to be a house wife, helping Chi-Chi with everything:

Cooking, cleaning, washing up, making the beds, etc.

And Goku as usual , is always fighting outside with his friends , sleeping and eating , as all men are , I forgot to mention that Tati now did not have enough time to train outside with Goku and his friends , sometimes she did , but not as much , she wasn't forced to help chi - chi but she chose to.

One day when Chi-Chi and Tati were outside hanging up the clothes, and also watching Goku training with his little one, Tati and Chi-Chi was thinking about the same thing:

"Chi-Chi what do you think, the future of Gohan should be like?"

"I don't really know Tati I mean I want him to be a study person , a smart guy , but things might not turn out like that , only god knows , anyways I am not going to give up I am going to try my hardest to push him , to study study study!!!

"Um…Don't you think that It's a bit to harsh pushing him to study I mean don't you think it's a bit mean?"

Chi-Chi did not reply,

"Oh I'm sorry Chi-Chi I never meant to…"

"No Tati it's alright say no more about it"

And they said no more about it.

After a while Tati had to go to do some shopping with Goku in Satan city

They flew there and went inside some various shops,

After an hour or so they sat down on a bench to relax a little, watching the sunset,

"It's a beautiful sunset right Tati"

"Yes of course very beautiful"

"Like you" Goku said that, not even realising that he said that,

Tati blushed and turned away she did not know what to say

Goku blushed to,

"Huh I'm sorry I didn't mean too heh heh heh" Goku was scratching the back of his head, As usual, he didn't know what to say he made a terrible mistake

"It's alright Goku I know you didn't mean too"

Goku smiled at her the red from his face fading away,

_Wow she's ever so nice,_

"Come let's go home Chi-Chi will be thinking where we got to"

---

When they arrived they found Gohan swimming peacefully in the swimming pool

Goku dropped the shopping on the floor, stripped and jumped in,

"GOKU!!! YOU EXPECT ME TO PICK THAT UP NOW?! I ONLY GOT TWO HANDS YOU KNOW!

"Sorry Tati couldent help it"

Scratching his head as usual

_He is ever so cute when he does that,_

Chi-Chi heard Tati shouting at Goku and rushed out

She shouted at Goku saying the same thing as Tati, and with Goku replying the same and scratching his head,

Gohan started laughing,

"Hahhahha Papa scared of two girls"

Chi-chi and Tati started laughing and then Goku joined in,

---

It was dinner time, everybody eating nicely Well Tati and Chi-Chi were, Gohan and Goku were eating like gorillas, even though they were but….Oh whatever lets jus get on!

When Dinner Was finished Tati went to put Gohan to sleep, while Chi-Chi and Goku were cleaning up,

"Come on Gohan sleep be a good boy"

Gohan did not want to sleep, he wanted to stay up and play it took a long time to convince him; finally she decided to sing him a lullaby:

"Sleep my darling, sleep

Today you were my light

And so will you be tomorrow

Hush my darling hush

Sleep for a new day

Full of love and happiness

I love you

Always do

Never give you up

Hear the silent breeze outside

Singing to you my love

Close your eyes my darling close them

The birds look after you

Sitting on a branch of a tree

Keeping an eye on you

The sun heats the sky - here she raises her voice

Warming you up

The sea glitters

When your aroouuuuuund!

Sleep my darling sleep - here it's normal and quiet

Hush my darling hush

Close your eyes my darling

Close them#

I love you

The sun heats sky - she raises her voice again

Warming you up

The sea glitters

When your aroouuuuuund!

The sun heats the sky

Warming you up

The sea glitters

When your aroouuuuuund!

And here he went to sleep

**Narrator:****You might not believe this but Tati has the most beautiful voice on the whole wide world , not even Tati is aware of this, but she will later on when she does the most incredible thing with her voice but lets get back to what's going on on the story now,**

Tati went back to help Chi-Chi and Goku,

"Is Gohan asleep now?

"Yes Chi-Chi sound asleep"

"Wow how did you do that, I mean it takes ages!! For Chi-Chi to make him go to bed,

"I sung him a lullaby"

_Wow I wonder how she sounds, I bet beautiful_

"Great I'll take that advice thanks Tati" Said Chi-Chi

"No problem"

Chi-Chi asked Tati if she could take over with the cleaning because she was awfully tired Tati accepted and Chi-Chi went to bed,

"I guess life seems different now, now that you're here" Goku said.

"What do you mean? Is that supposed to be a bad thing, I'm offended!"

"Huh?…N…N…No I didn't mean it like that I was saying that you make things more exciting more… What can I say? Umm….Lets just say that you light things up in this house you make it more brighter , I mean were never bored because you're here to make us light up were never sad , were just happy!"

"Thanks Goku I appreciate what you said"

Goku smiled at her and Tati smiled back.

"Well I'm going to bed, looks like the job here is done"

"Yes ok byes Goku see you tomorrow"

And they both went up to bed with Tati thinking

_This is life, here, with my true family._

_---_

**Thanks for reading , please review I'll be very grateful. **

**Chelsea**


	6. Raditz

**The new life of Dragon ball Z with Tati and Goku**

**Chapter 5**** – Raditz – The biological brother of Goku…**

**Here is the continunence of my story I hope you like it and more people read it :) **

**Remember to read review and pass on.**

**---**

**Narrator:****Years and years passed with Goku and his family having a good time, With Gohan growing up into a sensible mature boy, And with Tati enjoying every moment of her life, with her family – as she calls them now.**

**Everything**** was happy, lovely, sunny, a new happy life had occurred in the earth**

**With no enemies to worry about.**

**Until one day:**

"Goku!! Go get some logs please!" Chi – Chi shouts while hanging the clothes up with Tati.

Goku obeys and takes his little son along to help him chop down some logs.

"Gohan has grown into a good little obedient darling, and it was all so fast with so many happy moments I wonder how it will be when he grows up, will it be the same?"

Tati asks Chi-Chi.

"What do you mean? Why are you asking if everything will be the same when he grows up?"

"I don't know I mean, He is a very handsome boy and would get lots of girls asking him out sooner or later he will get a girlfriend and then get married , he would have children and he would be busy looking after his new family I mean I don't think he would have time for us anymore"

Chi-Chi does not say anything she remains silent.

"Oh I'm sorry Chi-Chi I never meant to say anything I..."

"No don't worry" Chi-Chi interrupts her "I'm sure that Gohan will have time for us in his lifetime don't worry about it" And here she pauses to give Tati a smile "Everything will be fine"

Tati nods silently and gives Chi-Chi her smile back, after that the two young ladies were silent again until Goku comes back with the handfuls of logs.

"Hey ladies" Goku salutes them eagerly,

"Hey Goku" They salute him back.

"I brought the logs, and this little one here helped me a lot"

Tati smiles and says "I'm glad! Give me the logs and I'll put them away"

Goku hands Tati the logs,

While Goku was handing Tati the logs Gohan found the right time to sneak back to the forest , he wanted to explore when he was with his father he did not have the chance to , and even if he did his father wouldn't even let him.

And now he had the chance to, he was so happy that finally he had the time to himself to see different types of animals, and explore the places that he has not been to before because either his mother or father or Tati wouldn't let him , even when they were with him,

Nobody realised that Gohan was gone because they all were talking for about 10 minutes,

Until Chi-Chi screamed demanding and blaming Goku about her son,

Tati spoke and said

"I'll go and find him" And with that she quickly screamed the magical candy coloured cloud to come here and help here look for Gohan. Goku hopped on Nimbus with her, and flew as fast as they can screaming out loud Gohan's name.

Meanwhile back in the forest Gohan was enjoying himself not knowing that the others were worried about him, and not even caring , He did not even get scared when a tiger came up to him and roared in his face, because the tiger got scared if him instead of the opposite.

Gohan was enjoying himself very much when he started missing the accompany of his family – That even included Tati, she was like a mother to him – He tried going back but he was lost he tried remembering the steps that His mother, father, or Tati took to go back home but it was hopeless nothing came in his mind, all was lost, Gohan was scared, all alone, he cried out loud for help, nevertheless no-one came,

"TATI!!!" – Sniffs- "DADDY!!!" – Sniffs- "MUMMY!!!" and more sniffs came,

No-one could hear him , he vomited on the floor , he called everyone's names constantly , however none heard him, while he was trying to call his family , Goku and Tati were trying to call Gohan, But he could not hear them either,

Suddenly Gohan saw the most beautiful bird he has ever seen, and started laughing and chasing it, he then fell and landed on a branch, he looked down and saw a height and underneath him was water, he grew even more scared, and started shouting again his family, but none heard him, - He thought no one heard him, but someone or both of these people heard him,

"Goku? Did you hear that, it sounded like Gohan is calling us, I think he is there underneath that tree"

"Yes I did, come on Nimbus Full force; Go down there Gohan we are coming hold on!!"

Gohan heard his father and started jumping and shouting out at his father, but because his force was too strong, the branch broke down, and he fell in the river.

"DAAAAD!!!!"

"Goku!!!! Its Gohan he fell in the river I can see him"

Goku told nimbus to fly down,

They saw Gohan and when Nimbus reached the exact level, to reach Gohan by hand, Goku pulled him up and placed him on nimbus,

"Dad, Tati" sniff sniff,

"Oh Gohan we were so worried about you, are you ok?" Tati hugs him, and cries a few

Tears,

"Don't ever do that again do you understand, do you want us to have a heart attack, imagine how your mother is feeling right now? Dead worried I bet, she has no idea what is happening right now, Promise me you will not be doing this again,"

"I promise Tati, I will not do this again,"

"Oh thank god you're okay"

"Come on now, It was a bad start of the day, lets go back to your mother," and with what Goku says they flew back to Chi-Chi

When they arrived they found Chi-Chi full of tears, "Gohan? Ohh Gohan!!" she runs up to Gohan and gives him lots of hugs and kisses,

---

"Okay Chi-Chi we will be back before dinner"

"Okay no problem Goku, Tati you have a good time okay,"

"Thanks Chi-Chi,"

They arrive at Mater Roshi's house half an hour later,

"Goku? Tati? Oh my what a long time we haven't seen you in ages"

Master Roshi comes out and greets Goku and Tati – with a squeeze in the bum And Tati greeting him with a big kick, as usual them two they never get a long-

They came to master Roshi's house because they wanted to show everyone Gohan.

"Bulma and Krillin came out as well,"

Bulma and Tati ran to each other and gave each other a hug.

"Goku who is that little one over there," Asks krillin curiously,

"Oh him, He is my son, you guys haven't seen him so I decided to bring him here.

"Oh my gosh!" Bulma Gasps "He looks exactly like you,

"Yeh I guess,"

Suddenly an earth quake arrives and a bad aura is headed to Goku,

Everyone gets ready to fight, and have a look of suspicion on their faces,

A man arrives who looks exactly like Goku,

"Who are you!?" Demands Tati.

"I am Goku's brother and your half brother".

Tati gives a look of shock, and so does Goku,

"I can see you have forgotten who I am, and why you have been assigned to earth"

"What are you talking about!?" Demands Goku, "I have no Idea who you are, or what you are, and if you think that I am your brother, then I am sorry sir but you are strongly mistaken,"

"Hmm… Well Well Well I can see that neither you nor Tati have any idea who you guys are anymore,"

Krillin had enough of this crap, so he ran to Raditz and gave him a punch, unfortunately that was insufficient and Raditz gave him a harder punch back.

This made him crash on to the wall, and give him a really nasty accident.

"Krillin!" Tati ran up to him, and stayed with him.

Raditz gave a really nasty laugh, and with it he declared,

"You guys are idiots, Big idiots, especially!" here he points at Goku and Tati.

"YOU TWO!"

Goku had enough and said,

"Who are you, and what do you want from me and Tati,"

"You two" – and here he is very angry – "You two have no idea who you guys are, and what your mission is , so let me tell you what will recap everything that you need to know!!!"

"I will start from the day you two were born, yes you two very stupid cuddly idiots, was sent to earth to destroy all humans from earth, and you two were sent together, but then I recall that you both had very nasty accidents regarding brain – washed!! And now you have no idea anymore that you two are saiyans of freezer!"

Tati shouted "Look what you just told us is really stupid, so I think you should just go away and bother someone from your own planet!"

"Tati, Tati my beautiful babes what I told you is true so believe it or not, but I know that what I have told you Is true and with that I am going to demand something to you, because of what happened a long time ago, freezer forgives you and knows that it is not your fault, so he gives you another chance to rule the world,

You two are going to have to destroy and kill everyone in this earth by tomorrow morning, even these people right now here, who are listening to you, no matter what if they are friends or not, and really you do not have a decision, because if you don't do this I will have to take away your son and kill him," and while he saying that he stares at Gohan in a really scary manner,

Goku shouts out: "NEVER!"

"Then I have no choice but to take your beloved son away,"

And with that he picks up Gohan, Goku try's to attack but Raditz is too strong, and kicks him in the belly, and he falls to the ground not able to get up,

Tati try's to punch him but he does the same to her,

"I'm sorry Goku I warned you!!!"

And with that he flies away, with a very nasty laugh and holding Gohan who wouldn't stop crying

"I warned you Goku" he says again.

And in a flash he was gone.

---

Here is a chapter about Raditz , ii made it kinda long so I hope you like it

Chelsea


End file.
